¡Y corte!
by FiraLili
Summary: —Soy un actor, Kagome, eso hago, actuó. —Pues recuerda eso cuando yo actué mis escenas con Kōga y Sesshōmaru —replicó con una sonrisa ladeada y maliciosa. E InuYasha aprendió a no abrir la boca. *[Cumpleaños de Clarii99]*


**Bien, esto va en contra de mis principios SessKag pero esto es el regalo para una de las personas que han tocado mi vida y la han hecho mejor de lo que es, hoy siendo 16 de Enero, te doy este one-shot InuKag con todo mi cariño y amor.**

**¡Felicidades, Clara, espero te guste y te pases un lindo día!**

**Disclaimer: InuYasha no me pertenece ni ninguno de sus personajes.**

**Advertencia: Spoiler de InuYasha Kanketsu-hen.**

**¡Y corte!**

—En aquel entonces, estaba dispuesto a convertirme en humano para vivir contigo —murmuró sosteniéndola fuertemente contra su pecho.

Ella cerró los ojos, era como si un peso se quitara de encima.

—Finalmente me convertí en una mujer normal. —Saboreó esa frase mientras sus energías menguaban.

—Kikyō… eres la primera mujer a la que he querido, y aún así… —su voz era un hilo que parecía querer quebrarse en cualquier momento, sus ojos no aguantaron tanto sentimiento presionando contra él, unas lágrimas escaparon; ella abrió sus ojos al sentir la humedad—. No pude hacer nada por ti.

El corazón de la sacerdotisa se conmovió ante la escena.

—Es la primera vez que te veo llorar InuYasha…

Él la atrajo aún más a su cuerpo.

—Kikyō, yo… —Su voz se volvió un transmisor de la tristeza y el enojo que sentía—. ¡No pude salvarte!

Las lágrimas no cesaban de bajar por sus mejillas.

—Tú viniste a por mí —murmuró con la embriagues por ver el dolor de su amado, no, él no debía culparse todo pasaba por algo y era hora de marcharse—, eso es suficiente —cerró sus ojos mientras sonreía, una diminuta y sincera sonrisa.

—Kikyō…

No lo soporto, la acercó hasta que sus labios hicieron contacto, un húmedo y ferviente toque, ambos sabían que sería el último, lo sabían y dolía; Kikyō dejó ir sus lágrimas, ya no tenía energía para sobrevivir, era la hora.

—_InuYasha_ —fue su último pensamiento y exhaló lo que le quedaba de vida.

Él la sintió caer y…

—¡Corte! —La voz de director Yasunao Aoki resonó fuerte y clara en el set de grabación—. La escena queda. Tomen 10 minutos de descanso.

Ambos actores suspiraron de alivio, el ambarino se levantó y ayudo a su compañera a reincorporarse, la mujer le sonrió con educación antes de retirarse a su camerino, prácticamente esa era su última escena, ahora podría pasar todo su tiempo con su esposo, Naraku, últimamente estaba muy antipático por sus escenas con InuYasha pero vamos, no era culpa suya, así era la historia pero no negaba que esos celos alimentaban un poco su ego, rió.

InuYasha observó a su compañera marcharse, no puedo evitar una diminuta sonrisa, le caía bastante bien, no por nada trabajaron juntos por más de 10 años, sintió una aura detrás de él, tragó saliva al percatarse de que era bastante hostil.

—Kagome.

La mujer encaró una ceja, tenía los brazos cruzados y sus labios en un rictus de molestia.

—InuYasha —replicó.

Éste rodó los ojos antes de pasar su brazo alrededor de la morena, un sonrojo se formó en el rostro de ambos pero más fuerte en el de la chica, pero no duró mucho pues ella se apartó.

—¿Ahora qué? —preguntó algo cabreado.

—Nada, nada —respondió—, sólo que parecías muy a gusto en la escena.

InuYasha gruñó sin contenerse, los ademanes y tics de su personaje quedaron muy arraigados en su persona, por lo que a veces parecía representar al hanyō fuera de escena.

—Soy un actor, Kagome, eso hago, actuó.

Ella le miró con desconfianza, es sólo que no le gustaba ver a su novio con otra persona, sí bueno, era bastante celosa pero es que le costó 6 años para que el actor se fijara en ella, después de sus enredos con Kagura pensó que nunca le haría caso pero, ¡oh, milagro!, cuando empezó a salir con Bankotsu al parecer el radar del joven se activó, ¿quién pensaría que InuYasha sería tan celoso y posesivo como el personaje que realizaba? Sonrió ante el recuerdo de un Bankotsu con la mandíbula rota, era todo un salvaje.

—Pues recuerda eso cuando yo actué mis escenas con Kōga y Sesshōmaru —replicó con una sonrisa ladeada y maliciosa.

InuYasha se tensó, no tenía nada contra Sesshōmaru, después de todo era su hermano de sangre y él ya estaba saliendo con Sango, aunque no le daba mucho tiempo a esa relación pues Miroku estaba bastante decidió hacer que la castaña se fijará en él a toda costa y su hermano pues… ni idea de por qué aceptó salir con ella, ya que sinceramente sabía que al final caería por esa muchacha que ayudaba al director y que aún no lograba memorizar su nombre; quien le preocupaba era Kōga, pues parecía haberse adaptado a su papel estupendamente, obviamente no mejor que él pues era un excelente actor, pero sí, ese Kōga era un bendito acosador… bueno exageraba pero no le gustaba nada la manera en que miraba a _su_ novia, jodido lobo.

Lo aceptaba, igual tenía algo de culpa por no haberse fijado antes en ella pero es que antes no le atraía, era una actriz no muy reconocida así que no presto gran atención hasta que conforme fue pasando el tiempo no pudo evitar voltear a verla y centrarse en cada movimiento, sólo que en ese entonces tuvo que ver con Kagura sin embargo lo suyo no duro, ambos estaban centrados en personas distintas, ella en un actor que hacía el antagonista de la serie Skip Beat y él… pues en Kagome. No reunió el valor de inmediato, no es que fuera cobarde ni nada por el estilo sólo buscaba el momento más oportuno pero tuvo que aparecer Bankotsu, supo que sería un problema el día que pisó el set y sus ojos se posaron en Kagome, aún se retuercen sus entrañas al recordar que ese hombre salió con ella pero una sonrisa le siguió segundos después al recordar igual el puñetazo que le propinó en la cara… bueno, le riñeron bastante y tuvo que pagar su hospitalización pero valió toda la pena.

Ahora, regresando al tema, él no iba a permitir un acercamiento entre el _sarnoso_ y _su_ novia.

—No te le acerques demasiado —exigió.

Ella amplió más su sonrisa.

—¿Acaso no has leído el libreto, _cariño_? —InuYasha se erizó al oír ese apelativo meloso, ella sabía que odiaba esas cosas cursis pero si lo usaba era porque iba con todo y era peligrosa—. Lo que sigue será un abrazo entre Kōga y yo, ¿no es dulce?

Dulce su próximo puñetazo en la cara de ese imbécil, apretó fuertemente los dientes pero no dijo nada, sólo inhaló profundamente; si quería hacer algo no pudo pues la voz del director los volvió a llamar.

—¡Chicos acérquense, saltaremos la parte del alma de Kikyō despidiéndose de ustedes; la escena que se hará será la despedida entre Kōga y Kagome, venga!

InuYasha maldijo en todos los idiomas conocidos y por haber al director, se acercó mientras Kōga le dirigía una mirada de superioridad, gruño, pobre de él que quisiera propasarse un poco con Kagome, pobre de él.

—Muy bien a sus posiciones y ¡acción!

—Este perro estúpido es una causa perdida. Creo que le llevará un tiempo recuperarse —mencionaba al señalarlo sobre el hombro, volteó su cuerpo en dirección de la morena que no lucía del todo animada—. Kagome, tendrás que estar a su lado.

—Sí, gracias —correspondió el sentimiento tan cálido que le transmitía el yōkai, era suave y protector, siempre terminaba por preocuparlo—. Perdona por preocuparte de mí.

—Sí.

Kōga se acercó dulce y suavemente, se colocó a unos pasos antes de atraerla a su cuerpo, una mano en su cintura y la otra sobre su cabeza, en un abrazo que decía a grandes rasgos, yo te protejo.

—Adiós, Kōga —murmuró dulcemente, deseando que nada le pasara.

—Hasta pronto, Kagome.

InuYasha bajó la vista impotente, no podía intervenir lo sabía, él…

—¡Condenado lobo de mierda, aléjate de ella! —InuYasha se salió de su papel al ver como la mano del actor se iba un poco más al sur.

Kagome se apartó de golpe con un sonrojo en su bronceada piel pero antes de poder decir o hacer algo, InuYasha se abalanzó contra Kōga.

El set se volvió un caos, Miroku intentó separarlos pero acabó apostando con Hakkaku y Ginta a que ganaba InuYasha, Sango fue a tomar un vaso de agua pues tenía la boca reseca mientras Sesshōmaru que pasaba por ahí se acercó para contribuir con las apuestas, los demás sólo gritaban: "Pelea, pelea", "¡Vamos, InuYasha, patéalo en la cara, en la cara" o "Contras, Kōga, apostamos por ti no nos decepciones".

La morena sólo suspiró antes de alejarse para hacerle compañía a Sango, le vendría bien un poco de agua igual, pues esa pelea no acabaría pronto y cuando lo hiciera uno o los dos tendrían que ser llevados a urgencias, volvió a suspirar.

—Sólo a mí se me ocurre fijarme en InuYasha.

Pero al mirar de nuevo la escena sólo pudo sonreír, sí, estaba completamente enamorada de ese celoso y posesivo hombre.

The End.

**Detrás de cámaras**

Un tic salió de la ceja de la escritora, tomó aire antes de pararse dignamente y abandonar el set para ir a encerrarse en su oficina. Lili suspiró con alivio al ver que Fira no parecía tener un ataque, revisó las escenas que se filmaron para el capítulo especial dedicado a Clara, sonrió, había quedado perfecto, le sorprendía ver que Fira pudo con la pareja InuYasha y Kagome.

Los actores hicieron una reverencia mientras se retiraban del set para dejar paso a la directora que se movía al centro del mismo, se aclaró la garganta para dirigirse directamente a la cámara:

—Querida, Clarii —leí los papeles que tenía en su mano, dedicatoria de Fira—, quiero que sepas me divertí haciendo el one-shot, fue interesante ver como manejaba tu pareja preferida pero no mentiré diciendo que no lloré intentando no poner SessKag, sabes que es mi debilidad pero lo logré, disfruta el regalo que fue hecho con mucho, mucho amor, te quiero.

Lili hizo una reverencia a la cámara pero antes de que se apagara ésta, se oyó un revuelo, Fira volvía corriendo.

—¡No aguanto más! Sesshomaru, Kagome necesito un beso suyo pero, ¡ya!

Los nombrados se sonrojaron mientras intentaban escapar de una loca escritora, Lili rodó los ojos, se volvió hacia la cámara:

—Creo que no aguanto mucho.

**Jajaja. Intenté por todos los medios suprimir el SessKag pero no lo logré, me supera y es poderoso; y no me importa. Un beso con todo mi amor. Feliz cumpleaños, de nuevo.**


End file.
